Hell Fire
by Star-Of-Hearts
Summary: One Shot of Dramione. Some small song fic i thought of while listening to something from Hunchback of Notre Dame.


Summary: I was watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame and this came into mind. I really like it. Kind of. you can tell where inspiration had me going and when i kinda got a little stuck :D oh well! enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! slight song fic to hell fire from hunchback of notre dame

**Hell Fire**

He stared into the fire, her burning eyes staring back at him. He could see nothing but her. The smell of her wafted through the air, taunting him, tempting him. His soul burned for her, his heart yearning for just a tiny taste of the woman he had fallen so despairingly for. He was driven mad, his heart a burning ember glowing brighter in the wind. At first it had been small. Barely identifiable. But he noticed the changes in himself. She never left his thoughts, from the moment he met her, to those last precious minutes. Then, came the loneliness, the despair and fear that wrecked his heart and tore it in two. Then the happiness, the unfailing optimistic views that haunted his dreams and fantasies. Just the thought of her being his eternally cheered him up for a day.

But after this optimism, came the madness. The rage and horror that she would never be his. She had been with another man. She had never truly been his, he had barely even spoken to her, little more than a few words. But these words should have been enough. Or so he thought. The fire inside him burned darkly and treacherously, his mind growing suspicious and hateful, as he realized she would never be his, no matter how much he prayed, and dreamed, and wished. He would still be experiencing blissful optimism, had it not been for the act he witnessed. He hadn't meant to stumble upon that passage. He didn't even know what he was doing over here. But he saw it, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her mouth pressed firmly against his. As he watched the couple kiss, he heard the clock ring 12. It was midnight.

And as he watched he felt his heart melt, his whole being contorted and he fled from where they kissed. He fled from her treachery, and her beauty. He fled so fast he almost did not feel the burning feeling inside. When he finally stopped, by the lake, he felt it. The burning of his heart, the wrenching of his humanity from his body. He could feel every inch of him being destroyed. He fell to the ground, a scream of pain and hurt and such sorrow escaped from his lips and filled the grounds. Tears from the pain flooded down his face, his screams growing more and more painful, his hair covering his eyes, his mind blank with the pain he felt.

In the Hallway...

The hallway was dimly lit, and her heart wasn't thumping as it should have been. He wasn't the one she wanted, he wasn't even close. His hair held no comparison to the angel that she'd dreamt of. The very lines and angles of his face, held no contest. The eyes that she had grown to love were not present in his face, and the smile that she would swoon a thousand years for wasn't there. This was not the man that she had come to love and want. But in his eyes she saw the comfort and the familiarity. In his arms she felt the warmth she had come to know. But it wasn't the danger and the mystery that she'd wanted in her life, since she saw him.

And in these arms she found herself, this darkly lit night, standing in the hallway ready to make the rumors true. She thought she heard noise but ignored it, for the sake of his wanting eyes. She wasn't ready for the commitment they all wanted, but she would have to try to keep them all happy. She wasn't one to fight for what she wanted, but in his arms, she found the comfort she desired. And it would work until she could find another. The kiss wasn't what she thought it would be, not as kind and loving as she'd read. That noise, she heard it again and looked around for the source.

As she left, he made a sound, wondering where she was off to. Muttering something about tired, needing to go to bed, she left. She fled his freakish looks and unappealing eyes. He was not what she wanted, and would never be close to what she wanted.

She fled from the future everyone wanted for her. She could barely feel the burning feeling, leaving the school to run away from all she knew. And in the dark of the night she heard it. The screaming that filled the night air. The pain and horror that filled the dark starry night, it frightened her and all the same made her want to help. She raced across the grounds, her feet stumbling as she followed the painful screaming.

He twisted out of fear and pain, her betrayal burning deeply in his heart. He felt arms surround him, soothing words were spoken. He listened, the voice he yearned to hear so much was speaking to him now. She was saving him, she was helping him. He was supposed to be delighted, and intrigued. But his madness was too strong. Jealousy had driven him mad. He fought against her words his eyes becoming clear, the pain subsiding for the moment.

He stared into her eyes, those large brown pools and saw care and decency. But his mind did not register them as such. He saw hatred and the mocking look she got whenever she argued with him. His anger burned brighter, his love burning deeper. He took her wrists and gazed even further into her eyes, reading her mind as best he could. Instead of reading her mind, he saw his own fantasy coming through.

He saw her burning, a pale white dress that looked so lovely against her pale skin. She was tied to a pole, piles of sticks and fire wood surrounded her feet and the sky was a pale pink with the setting sun. And his heart leapt with desire and happiness as he set the wood on fire, her screams filling his mind with what he wanted to hear. If he couldn't have her no man could. No man would.

"If I can't have you, no man will!" He screamed as he took out his wand and pointed it at her. Her eyes were confused, but then became warm and soothing. He didn't understand. Why would she look at him like that? She was with the Weasel. He thought the name with such disgust he mentally burned him, too.

"Then no man will. None but you." She said simply. He stared at her in confusion, until she stepped forward and locked him in a warm embrace, kissing him as best she could. Now this was perfect. The kiss, was delightful and amazing. His hair was the color of the angel she had dreamt of, his eyes that knowing depth she had always fallen for. His angles and his lines matched her fantasy so perfectly, and the way he talked made her want to stay with him forever. He was the angel she had always wanted, and she was the woman he had created in his dreams. For now they were living in the moment of their love, not caring that in the morning their hatred would turn back on, and the love they shared would have to wait until a time when they could be alone.

In public she was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy. But in the privacy of their fantasies she was Esmerelda and he was Phoebus.


End file.
